


Love In An Elevator

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna put on a show?”</p>
<p>The one where Tony traps Clint and Pietro in a lift and gets more than he bargained for.  Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In An Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Man I can just imagine tony stopping the lift as Clint and Pietro are in it and just can't seem to get it working again just for the shits and giggles

When Clint really thinks about it, it's kind of ridiculous that Tony Stark is allowed free reign of an entire building through the control of J.A.R.V.I.S or F.R.I.D.A.Y as it is now. Most of the time, thank goodness, Pepper is there to curb his excesses but she can't babysit him all the time and sometimes...things happen.

 

Like Clint and Pietro finding themselves trapped between floors in one of the elevators at Avengers Tower.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y? What's happening?” Clint asks as he picks himself up from the floor of the elevator cab following the shuddering, halting stop that had just happened. He's wary, not quite panicked yet, because this could have been caused by one of two things. A catastrophic attack that has managed to short out the entire building's mainframe or - -

 

“It was Mr Stark, sir. He has overridden the system to trap you and Mr Maximoff in this elevator for...I believe the colloquialism is 'shits and giggles'.”

 

Or, that.

 

Tony Stark. Billionaire. Philanthropist. Genius. Actual twelve year-old child.

 

Well, Stark isn't the only one who can play dirty. With a smirk at the security camera hidden in the corner of the unmoving cab, Clint moves to press against Pietro, his breath tickling at Pietro's ear in the way he knows that the younger man loves. “Wanna put on a show?”

 

Pietro shudders against him and lets out a delicious moan that makes Clint glad that the elevator security system doesn't record audio. Those noises are for him and him alone to hear. The rest though...well Pietro has always had a bit of an exhibitionist kink and they _were_ just on their way up to Clint's floor for a little afternoon delight.

 

He can almost see the thoughts run through Pietro's head. The considering glance at the camera, the bitten lips as he mulls it over before finally nodding in desperation, as Clint knew he would. Pietro has always been a fan of immediate gratification and god knows how long Tony was planning on keeping them here.

 

Their lips crash together and Clint can feel Pietro's strong hands wind themselves in his hair. After a breathless moment, Pietro pulls back just long enough to pant out “Suck me” in his delicious Sokovian accent. Clint loves it when he gets bossy like this.

 

Pietro's head thumps back against the metal wall of the elevator as Clint starts to fumble at his belt buckle, fingers brushing teasingly over the enticing hardness in Pietro's jeans. Said jeans are pushed down just below Pietro's ass, Clint taking the opportunity to run his hands all over the cotton-covered firmness before kneeling down in front of him, warm breath blowing over Pietro's belly and thighs, causing the skin to horripilate in pleasure.

 

With a carefully choreographed movement, Clint manages to pull Pietro's erect cock out of his purple briefs and into his waiting mouth without the camera (and possibly Tony) catching a glimpse of Clint's prize. Exhibitionism is all well and good, but Pietro's penis, along with his moans and whimpers, are for Clint only.

 

Clint teases at the tip, tongue flicking out to lick at the vein that runs underneath, delighting in the tiny, aborted thrusts of the hip that Pietro seemed helpless to stop. Sometimes Clint liked to draw it our like this for minutes, until Pietro was begging in broken English for more. Today was not the day for that though, not when the cab could start moving at any moment. With one last lick at the head, Clint takes the familiar cock into his mouth, moving slowly down the length of it until his nose is buried against Pietro's black curls.

 

The smell of him is strong here, musky and perfect, and Clint can't help but vocalise his own pleasure, sending vibrations of sound through Pietro that have strong hands burying themselves in Clint's hair.

 

Clint pulls back just enough that he can look up into Pietro's sex-blown eyes, cheeks hollowed as he nods his permission. Pietro moves one hand to stroke Clint's cheek reverently before nodding in understanding and starting to thrust.

 

Pietro fucks into Clint's mouth, using the archer in the best kind of way. Clint's own cock is hard and uncomfortable against his zipper, no underwear to ease the pressure and Clint fumbles his fly open one handed, palm wrapping around his own pre-cum soaked length before starting to stroke. He can usually come just from the taste and feel of Pietro in his mouth, from the grunts and moans that Pietro makes as he takes his own pleasure from Clint, but time is a factor here and Clint desperately needs to come.

 

He's so close, the thrill of hidden eyes on them pushing him towards the edge faster than usual. His other hand reaches behind Pietro to trace gently down the crack of Pietro's ass, causing Pietro's thrusts to stutter. His finger pushes in, gently working it's way into the hot-tight space hidden there and Pietro cries out in Sokovian, English forgotten as he spills down Clint's throat.

 

Two strokes later Clint is shooting his own release into his hand as his mouth fills with the bitter, tangy taste of Pietro.

 

Almost as if their release had triggered it, the elevator whirs back to life and Pietro and Clint hurriedly tuck themselves away before they reach their destination.

 

“Did you..?” Pietro asks breathlessly and Clint shows him his cum-soaked hand in answer, breath hitching and cock twitching painfully as Pietro whimpers greedily before sucking Clint's fingers into his wet, pink mouth, cleaning away all traces of Clint's seed.

 

The doors open to a smug Tony holding an unplugged boom-box above his head while the integrated speaker system blasts out Aerosmith at them.

 

Clint chuckles and pats Tony on the cheek, making sure to use his saliva and cum streaked hand. “I better not see that on the internet.”

 

Tony gasps in mock outrage. “I would never! The recording has already been swiped from the main memory with just one copy sent to your personal cloud for you guys to watch at a later date. As promised.”

 

“Did you watch?” Pietro asks, suddenly shy. “We said you could.”

 

Tony winks at them, before stepping into the empty lift. “You'll never know.”

 

Before the lift door closes they can hear him talk to F.R.I.D.A.Y. “Make a note to spray this lift down with bleach, will you?”

 

Clint chuckles and presses a kiss to Pietro's temple. “Wanna watch it?”

 

“Jesus, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Aerosmith song that Tony was totally blasting over the speakers at the end.


End file.
